Not another final Fantasy Crossover!
by Xaith
Summary: vincent meets Arya a wolf eyed shadow changling, along with soem of her old friends and past enemies along with new friends of the whole FF7 crew! Inferno, Fenix, Arya, and Zeyne all team up to help the FF7 crew defeat the monster inside Vincent from fade
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the idea for the Story and Zeyne (he is my charector!) Arya, Fenix, Inferno, and Majeh all belong to the wonderful PltnxGhost!

Chapter 1

Just 3 miles into Sector 5 Slums was Seventhe Heaven a little ratty bar owned by Tifa Lockhart. A shoulder length brown wavy haired boy walked in his face had a cool paleness to it like he'd almost never been under the sun followed by a tall tan man with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Zeyynne aren't you gonna at least have one drink with me! It's boring drinking by urself while one of ur best friends is freakin underaged." Zack whined his puppy pouts didn't effect Zeyne's smile.

"Zack I told you I cant drink with you till I turn 21." Zeyne laughed his face glowed brighter.

"For all the things heaven and holy , cant you break the law for once?" Zack begged.

Zeyne only laughed more at his older best friends antics he had joined Soilder only a month ago when Luteniant Zack Fair took him under his wing, now a first class Soilder and proud of it.

"No Zack wasn't it you who taught me to 'follow my own path even if it seems wrong'?" Zeyne quoted.

Zack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "So you were listening?" he chuckled.

"Always," Zeyne smiled his green and blue eyes glowed.

"Heh, well i guess i was a good mentor huh?" Zack smiled.

"Zack are you bragging?" a familar voice piped up from the shadow on the far side of the bar.

Zack's eyes widened, "M-Major Arya." he saluted her as she laughed and suantered towards him.

Her long wavy black hair flowed gently behind her , her steps were that of a shadow silent and if your an enemy deadly.

Wolf blue eyes sent chills down Zack's spine as he looked on his superior officer. "Is that really how you first class men act?" she shook her head. "Shameful."

Even if she was the only woman in Soilder she was still scarier then General Sephiroth.

"Major." Zeyne nodded in respect.

Arya paused hearing a new voice, "Sarg. Zeyne." she replied as she decided to take her leave.

After Zeyne watched her leave he shivered, "Man she's creepier then they said she was." Zeyne's eyes shut tight as he shivered remembering wolf like eyes.

Zack smiled, "Her bites worse then her bark trust me." Zack shivered reminsing the time Arya showed up all the first class men when she challenged Angeal.

"Well I anit fighting that anytime soon." Zeyne smiled as they took their usual seats at the bar.

"Rum and Coke please." Zack ordered placing 35 gil on the table, "A coke for my friend." He smiled.

Tifa, the bar owner, smiled and nodded. "Coming up!"

Zack and Zeyne continued there normal chatter, when the door busted open yet again.

A tall thin man with ghost like pale skin entered the bar, green catlike eyes gave him away.

Zeyne's eyes widened, "Sephiroth." he breathed.

Zack ears picked up Zeyne's sigh. "Your idol." Zack shook his head.

"Not really." Zeyne looked away from the man in the door who began to limp towards the bar.

"What happened to you man?" Zack voice had concerned overbrimming it.

"Pack,"a pant,"of freaking," pant, " Vipors." A thud.

Zeyne looks up, Sephiroth had fallen into his best friends lap out cold.

Zeyne's vision became gray and fuzzy Sephiroth falling kept playing over and over in his head in slow motion.

"Zeyne!" Zack said trying to get his friends attention.

Zeyne snapped back a room filled of screams and Sephiroth's blood running out of his mouth. "General!" Zeyne freaked.

"Zeyne..Zeyne..Hear me calm down." Zack tried to keep calm himself having one of his best friends in his lap on the verge of death.

"Zeyne do you remember that green materia i gave you?" Zack asked.

Zeyne couldnt find words so he only nodded his brown hair waving.

"Use it on Sephiroth quick!" Zack ordered.

Zeyne stumbled and pull out the materia fast and casted curaga.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Arya had left the bar earlier and past a man covered in blood her piqued senses could smell the blood and she grinned.

"Oh man do I miss that smell." she sighed closing her eyes only for a moment.

She continued on her way smiling, scaring 1st was the best thing ever.

As she passed the third alleyway on her way home she heard a scream. "AHHHGGH!" a voice cried a man in immeasurable pain.

Arya darted into the Alleyway and without thought pulled out her dagger at the ready.

She saw a man bathed in red crimson his face contored in that of a monster howling, eyes yellow and glass like.

Her eyes widened, "What the hell is this thing!" Arya's wolf eyes grew larger.

Suddenly the monster turned around and slashed her.

"AHHH!" Arya cried but no one would hear over the blasting music at the bar.

Suddenly a flash of red and a man appeared. His hair black ebony his skin dead white his eyes crimson blood. His clothes looked as if the were dyed in the blood of humans.

Arya writhed in pain and cried blood poured out of her chest wound as she grew cold.

The man turned, "Oh shit!" he said as he dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Arya's growing cold body.

"No!" the man shook his head as he scooped her up bridalstyle and ran away with her at full blast.

"I won't let you die because of me!" the man swore.

**xxx**

Back at the bar,

"Oh my god is he alright!" Tifa freaked out even more than Zeyne had before his spell casting.

"He'll be fine," Zack motioned for everybody to return to their seats.

As everybody did so, "Zeyne can you maybe take Sephiroth home and stay with him I have a mission tommarow so I can't stay with him." Zack explained.

Zeyne looked at Zack like he was crazy, "Me take care of Sephiroth? Are you kidding if he wakes up and I'm in his house he'll kill me!"Zeyne yelled making everyone face him. Zeyne saw the eyes and smile sheepishly and sunk lower on the barstoole.

"Zeyne it's just this once and he needs to be taken care of till his wounds heal all the way." Zack explained.

"But why me?" Zeyne asked his eyes pleading Zack to not make him do it.

"Because your my nearest dearest and bestest friend who will do anything for me." Zack put on his best puppy dog pout.

"Not the puppy face!" Zeyne whined. "Come on Zack please no!"

"Look there's more of a reason I want you too but you cant know from me." Zack smiled as he abandoned an unconsious Sephiroth in Zeyne's arms.

"Uhg, Zack i'm gonna kill you!" Zeyne howled.

Zeyne started on his way out towards Sephiroth apartment, it was nice and very far away from ShinRa as it could be, good job Sephiroth.

When Zeyne used Sephiroth's keys to open the door he lifted up Sephiroth and carried him to his bed and layed him down.

"Geezus, guess even the great General has bad days." Zeyne shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sephiroth peacefully slumber.

**xxx**

**Cliff Hanger! Dun Dun Daaaa! Hope you likes and please Review this is my first crossover Own charector with Game type thing! I guess i call it an X-over. Not only will i be posting this one but A diffrent version of it As well From Zeynei's point of Veiw! I will Also be doing a story with PltnxGhost charectors called Get out Alive hopefully it will be up soon! But please Read and Review!**

**I own ZEYNE! He ish Mine! Cause its me! Get it! Lol (me in guy form)**


	2. Chapter 2 Vincent meets Arya, Zeyne

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7 but i own Zeyne, Adrian,Miya, and their mom Shay. hehe! Arya Inferno Fenix and Majeh all belong to PltnxGhost!

Continuing where we left Arya

**xxx**

Earlier that night Vincent raced Arya to his home on the far side of Midgar,

"Oh, god no be alright, be alright." Vincent constantly repeated as he laid unconsious Arya on his couch.

Blood crusted over on her shirt and she still slept peacefully even though her body was being wracked with pain.

"Uhm..so how am I gonna mend it?" Vincent thought, then his face went pale, he was going to have to remove her shirt.

"She'll kill me, or impale me with Sephiroth's sword." Vincent thought his red eyes still unfazed.

He shook away the thought, "I have to help her." Vincent took a deep breath and slipped Arya's shirt off revealing her bra and the huge gash running down from her collar bone across her chest.

"Shit!" Vincent thought,"I freaking did that!" he shook his head.

"No can't get distracted." he shook his head as he got up and retrieved bandage tape and returned and began to wrap it around Arya's sleeping form.

Vincent could pick up her quiet breaths and he felt her chest rising up and down smoothly. "Good no internal damage." he sighed as he put up the bandages and threw her shirt in the washing machine to get rid of the blood stain.

Vincent now instead of his usual dress he wore a black satin like shirt that showed off some of his pale chest and regular dark wash jeans. His hair still a messy black ebony tied back by the crimson headband he always wore across his forehead.

**xxx**

Morning at Sephiroth's,

Sephiroth began to stir and his feline like eyes opened to see a younger man sitting across the room sitting in a chair snoozing lightly on his arms over the back of the chair.

The light brown curly hair dangled gently across his pale face, his eyes closed smoothly.

Sephiroth held back a smile, "The kid at the bar with Zack." he shook his head, Lt. Fair was often to busy so he sent rookies to look after Sephiroth.

"Wonder where Zack dug this one up." he sneered.

Suddenly the boy stirred, "Mmmhm." he said as he drowsily looked up into Sephiroth's green eyes.

"Hello." Sephiroth smirked.

Zeyne shook his head fast and rubbed his eyes, "S-sephiroth!" he freaked almost falling over out of the chair.

"Your name cadet." Sephiroth growled as he began to head out into the kitchen.

Zeyne stumbled to stand and salute Sephiroth but managed, " 1st class,Sargent Zeyne Lucross, sir." he managed to look Sephiroth nervously in the eyes before moving his gaze to the floor.

"1st class eh?" Sephiroth was surprised was this Zack's student. "Your not Zeyne Lucross student of Lt. Fair are you." Sephiroth looked at him skeptically.

"Yes sir in fact I am." Zeyne said with the upmost attempt at respect.

"Relax kid, this isn't exaclty a formal confrence." Sephiroth chuckled.

Zeyne relaxed very slowly as if reluctant to drop his guard.

Sephiroth broke out in laughter. "I havent seen anyone this nervous since Final SOILDER exams." Sephiroth looked at Zeyne his eyes softened.

"Excuse me but how did you know I was Zack's student?" Zeyne asked carefully.

Sephiroth grew serious again, "Zack speaks highly of you." Sephiroth stated rather matter of factly.

"Oh." he looked away again, "I'm glad to see your better sir." Zeyne headed towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked placing his hand unconsiously on his hips.

"Home sir." Zeyne smiled, as he continued.

"You don't want me to pay you for you help?" Sephiroth asked.

Zeyne shook his head, "There's no price on kindness sir." and with that Zeyne left.

**xxx**

Back at Vincent's place,

Arya began to open her eyes, she felt strange and lightheaded.

"Whoa,your awake?" Vincent's voice could be heard from across the room.

Arya looked up and saw his face shocked.

"Uhm, you were bleeding and i brought you here to help you." Vincent explained.

Arya looked at him confused and looked down, the only thing covering her was a bandage wrapped all along her torso. She crossed her arms over her bandage covered breast. "What the hell who are you!" he screamed.

"I-I'm Vincent." he studdered.

"Arya..why am I not wearing a shirt Mr. Valentine?" she asked remembering some people talking about a Vincent Valentine.

"I-I had to remove it to bandage you." Vincent explained looking away hiding his blush behind his high collar 'Thank god for the collar' he thought.

"Oh, you simply could've left me there I would've been fine." she huffed.

"You were bleeding immensly Arya." Vincent explained his voice cross.

"I've had far worse injuries."Arya threw back.

"Not by me." Vincent said under his breath Arya's sensitive ears picked it up.

"You felt guilty about inflicting damaged so decided to help." Arya rolled her eyes, 'Men,' she thought

"I'm going now Vincent where's my shirt?"Arya asked growing frustrated.

"In the wash." Vincent looked away from Arya's cold wolf eyes.

Arya grited her teeth, "I dont have time to wait." Arya sighed and grabbed a jacket of Vincent's and left throwing it over herself.

"Hmp, Impaitent." Vincent raised an eyebrow.

**xxx**

Zeyne had continued on his way home, silver hair kept crossing his mind.

"Silly,"he shook his head and laughed,as he began a small run.

"Sephiroth wouldn't even think of being friend to some one like me." Zeyne tried to outrun his thoughts.

Green catlike eyes flooded his memory and silver hair.

Zeyne shook his head harder as he ran faster. "That's not normal." he shook his head.

Zeyne ran through a couple of yards as a short cut out of the city getting sprayed by sprinklers along the way.

Zeyne laughed as a couple kids decided to follow him, "Hey Zeynei!" The kids laughed as the ran along side the young soilder first class.

"Mom told me to tell you thanks for watching us yesterday!" they stopped Zeyne.

Zeyne laughed, "Tell your mom no problem I love watching you guys." he ruffled the young boys blonde hair. The kid giggled a girl along side him her long curly blue hair bounced as she laughed.

"Adrian! Miya! Come inside!" a woman called form the porch smiling.

"I'm sure Mr. Lucross is busy." She smiled waving at Zeyne.

Zeyne smiled back and looked down at the kids and smiled. "Yeah I gotta get home before sundown." Zeyne explained as he ruffled the young blonde boys hair one last time before running off.

"BYE ZEYNE" Miya called waving before running inside with her brother.

"Bye Adrian,Miya," Zeyne paused, "Shay." he smiled and ran off into the distance.

**XXX**

**Will Zeyne and Sephioth become friends, Whose Shay Miya and Adrian? Is Arya Pissed at Vincent for helping her! Where's the rest of the crew? LATER Chapters! **

**Read and Review please and thank youz! I luz u all!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Zeyne arrived at shay's home as he entered he pulled in the driveway he got an uneasy feeling inside. "Something's not right." Zeyne spoke as he stood and walked up the creaky steps to the front porch. "Shay?"Zeyne called as he entered inside.

"You home?" he asked.

No answer as Zeyne moved deeper into the house he noticed things were a wreck. "Shay?" Zeyne entered the kitchen to find a bloody heap of a body.

"Oh no." Zeyne kneeled down beside her as he held her in his arms.

"S-shay?" Zeyne asked the woman made no reply her blue eyes hung open and blood pour from the various bullet racking her body.

"S-shay." Zeyne cried as he laid his head upon her chest and cried.

"N-no Shay." He choked as blood caked his face and crumpled in his hair.

Zeyne lifted up his head. "Wait the kids."

Zeyne laid shay down and bolted upstairs to the children's room.

A wreck upstairs as well, Zeyne prayed to whatever god was listening that they were alive.

As he entered Adrian's room he saw a repeat of the kitchen. Zeyne dropped to his knees, "N-no t-this can't be." Zeyne cried.

He didn't want to but he looked in Miya's room.

The girl's body was thrown across the bed and she had been stripped of all clothing...and killed after adulterous things.

Zeyne gagged as he ran out the room and threw up. "No…" Zeyne cried. "N-no!" He ran down stairs as he bolted out the door jumped on his bike and drove into town.

Meanwhile Arya had arrived at the bar that morning after working herself silly the night before.

Tifa the bartender greeted her casually. "Hey Arya."

Arya mumbled out a greeting, Tifa sighed and handed her the drink. Zack Fair came in a little later, "Yeah man oh man that was one hell of a great mission." Zack smiled. Tifa giggled, "I'm sure from the look on your face it was."

"Hey Tif a drink will ya?" Zack asked. Tifa nodded and fixed him a drink.

Suddenly the door swung open and Zeyne walked in looking sick.

Tifa noticed. "Zeyne what's wrong?"

Zeyne didn't say anything he just sat down and order water. "You okay buddy?" Zack as sidling up to him.

Zeyne didn't reply.

Arya looked from the corner of her eye from where she sat.

Zeyne bit his lip, "S-something happened at Shay's."

Zack, "Yeah, what happened buddy?"

Zeyne swallowed hard, "The whole family was murdered." Zeyne looked up to Zack with tears in his eyes.

Tifa gasped Zack looked away with a saddened expression. "You gotta report it Zeyne."

"No!" Zeyne slammed his fist down. "Look I was supposed to protect that family! For Sargent Waller's sake! I failed and I want to find out whole the fuck killed them and..and"

Zack sighed, "And what Zeyne, get revenge? That's not gonna bring Adrian and Miya back…its won't bring her back."

Arya watched from afar and her gaze turned back to her drink.

Zeyne cried, "I know…I know."

Zack rubbed Zeyne back comfortingly like a friend.

"But what if it was Angeal…or Aerith?" Zeyne asked.

Zack bit his lip, "Angeal did die Zeyne."

Zeyne's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry."

(Stopping here hope you enjoy find out what Zeyne does next what shocking thing will happen to Arya?)

All charectors except for Zeyne, Arya, Fenix, Inferno, Majeh, Shay, Miya,Adrian, Sargent Waller belong to Square-Enix. Arya Inferno Fenix Majeh Scar tons more belong to Pltnxghost. Zeyne Xeyne Waller Shay Adrian Miya Zep Raid belong to me. Thank you for reading leave a review.


End file.
